nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowl Bart
" Bowl Bart" is the twenty-fifth episode. Full Story When Homer notices that Lenny and Carl are enjoying unexplained privileges at the nuclear plant, he investigates and discovers that they’re part of an ancient secret society known as the Stonecutters. When he tries to join, he learns that, in order to gain membership, one must either be the son of a Stonecutter or save the life of a Stonecutter. While extolling the Stonecutters at the dinner table, he discovers that his father is a member, and is admitted. Bart is at Krusty Burger and hardly anyone is there, so he and Jimbo go to the bowling alley and decides he wants to do something that he won't fail at, so gets Jimbo, Milhouse, Dolph and Kearney to form a bowling team for the league, but they need $500. Bart goes to Otto's bus just when he got an overdose of ether; and Otto hallucinates Bart as Pop N' Fresh and gives him all the money he needs. In the bowling league, the "Shirtless Enforcer". After the painful and humiliating initiations required to join the Stonecutters, Homer takes great pleasure in the Society's secret privileges, such as an underground byway past Springfield's traffic jams, and the Society's drinking bouts. Unfortunately, during a celebratory rib dinner with his fellow Stonecutters, he unwittingly uses the society’s Hallowed Sacred Parchment as a napkin, tissue, and ear cleaner, destroying it. He is stripped of his Stonecutter robes, which include official underwear, as part of his punishment. It is discovered that Homer has a birthmark in the shape of the Stonecutter emblem identifying him as “The Chosen One” who, it was foretold, would lead the Stonecutters to greatness. He and the other Stonecutters sing their signature song, "We Do." Homer is crowned in a scene that parodies The Last Emperor, and is, perhaps quite fittingly, reminiscent of the film adaptation of Rudyard Kipling’s “The Man Who Would Be King”. However, Lisa moans at Homer to use his power to help people in the community but he ignores her and gets Bart to hand gag her and drag her away. However Homer eventually listens when his power brings him no happiness. When he tries to help the community though it ultimately drives away the other Stonecutters, who form a new society, The Ancient Mystic Society of No Homers, headquartered in an abandoned Baskin-Robbins ice cream parlor. As one might expect, Homer is not allowed to join. (Another man named Homer — Homer Glumplich — does join, but note that the society's name refers to Homers plural; as such, they are allowed one.) Distraught over losing his club, Homer is despondent and takes matters to his own hands by replacing the members with monkeys. They get drunk and reenact Civil War battles. Visiting him at the now abandoned Stonecutters hall, Marge consoles Homer by reminding him that he does belong to an "exclusive" club, the Simpson family and that both he and Marge wear special wedding rings to show loyalty. Bart, Milhouse, Jimbo and Dolph are upset that Otto costs them every game they play and make Bart tell Otto he is off the team, but they have a change of heart when he gets them new uniforms. The team then play the Holy Rollers, a team of members of the church, in the championship game. In a bizarre turn of events, The Shirtless Enforcer wins the game for the team. The Simpsons then subject him to some extreme hazing and paddling as a faux initiation, possibly their way of paying Homer back for neglecting them. Citations * Homer wants to be a policeman. Category:Simpsons episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Episodes named after a character Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Lenny and Carl Episodes Category:Grampa Episodes Category:'The' Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Dolph Episodes Category:Kearney Episodes Category:Otto episodes Category:Episodes named after Bart